Advanced forms of information technology (IT) infrastructure, including but not limited to cloud computing platforms, converged infrastructure (CI) platforms, software defined data centers (SDDCs), distributed infrastructure, and other types of processing platforms, are increasing in availability and usage. Management of such IT infrastructure by users, such as customers, companies, businesses, organizations or other enterprises, is a complex task. As IT infrastructure expands and new platforms, software, and other IT resources are released and become available or incorporated into such IT infrastructure, the complex task of IT management is increasingly difficult and costly.